Romeo and Juliet Black Cat Style
by Spelbound
Summary: What happens when you put a reluctant girl and an amourous boy together for one of the most romantic plays of all time: Romeo and Juliet? Trouble. TxS AU


**I haven't the foggiest clue where this came from. I was just reading through _Romeo and Juliet _and was like: 'I should do a Black Cat-Romeo and Juliet Style! And it'll be cliche! I love cliches! **

**I swear, I am working on _31 Days_. I was halfway though chapter 4, and realized that it was completely irrelivent to the plot at this time, so i had to move up what I had planned for chapter 5 for chapter 4, so it will take longer than I expected.**

**This story will most likely be broken up into 3 long chapters. Enjoy the cliche- but not yet used in Black Cat fandom- Romeo and Juliet- Black Cat Syle. And, just so you know, this is written in present first person tense. Sorry if that screws you up...sweat-drops And this chapter is un-beated...sorry...**

**Disclaimer: Insert funny remark as to how I do not own Black Cat.**

* * *

Romeo and Juliet

-Black Cat Style-

* * *

" '_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_' Now, how many of you can tell me the name of the play that this line came from?" Mrs. Atella's melodic voice asked the class of sleepy students, who all looked confused. Well…all but one. Me.

My hand shot into the air, eager to answer the question. Could it be? Were we really finally reading that play? My best friend, Rinselt- or Rin, as she preferred to be called, coughed lightly, trying to cover up her laugh. She knew me very well, and knew how much I had wanted to read this play. Thus, I was the one who should rightfully answer the question. Right?

But no. Mrs. Atella smiled lightly at me, knowing that I knew the answer, but did not call on me. Instead she called: "Heartnet."

The young man in question, flinched hard at her question, waking from the nap that he had been taking on the wooden desk, "Uhh…yeah?" He asked, voice blurred with sleep.

"Would you kindly tell me the name of the play that the line I have just spoken came from?" She inquired, the thick textbook residing in her hands quivering as she fought back her annoyance.

Train, for his part, did not know the line that Mrs. Atella had said, so he was left in the dark. I smirked slightly, lowering my gaze to look at the title page of the play, fuming silently to myself. What a jerk! Of course, he gets to answer! He was asleep! Stupid slacker!

I glanced over at him, just to see the look on his face, and I was not disappointed. He looked a bit nervous, his amber eyes looking up at the teacher, no longer fogged by sleep. Ok, I admit it, Train Heartnet was good looking, with his messy long brown hair; unique golden eyes; sleek, light brown tan and an…interesting taste in clothes. His body was not burly, like most other popular guys. No, Train was 'lean and mean' as Rin liked to say. Personally, I thought that the guy was all looks and no brains…like a lot of other people ay this high school. I'll admit it: I'm not brilliant; but I'm not stupid, either. Hey, I got the highest score on the last test in my Geometry class! Not that I could help people afterwards…I could not remember for the life of me how I did those problems. Divine intervention, perhaps?

But Train did not 'loose his cool' like I had hoped he would. Nope, he just grinned at the teacher and looked at her with those cat-like eyes of his. I realized too late that he was doing what Rin called the: 'Smoldering Look'. That guy could get any girl he wanted when he looked at them like that. Maybe even me…not that he would want me, or anything.

He's stereotypical Mr. Popular: tall, tan, handsome, athletic and gets all the girls. Me? Well…I could be described as Ms. Geek: Smallish, pale- hey, I cannot tan! I just…fry. And I like not having skin cancer, than you very much!- light brown hair that was currently cast in a chin-length bob cut, big eyes- that were my favorite trait about myself: big and bright green, they shone with the intelligence that I possessed- and longish black that had no mascara on. And on that note, unlike all the other girls in this school- including Rin- I hated makeup. Really. I loathed it. The thing was made from animal fat, for one; and two: it hid the natural beauty that women had. Well, all but me, anyway. The girls at this school were just insecure, or so my mom said. Ok mom, so insecure girls walk around in mini-skirts so short that people could see their butts. Fascinating. Do they walk around with shirts with a much to low cut, as well? I prefer not to see their heaving bosoms practically falling out of their shirts. Though, I'm sure Train does like seeing that. Heaving bosoms, I mean.

Anyway, back to the show- I mean questioning, though it was more like an interrogation. Or had been, anyway, until Train went and did his 'come hither' look.

Mrs. Attela blushed a bit and fumbled with her book, trying not to look at the teen. I felt bad for her. Having a student seduce you must be hell. I swung around and shot the iciest glare I could muster at Train. He looked a bit shocked, breaking the gaze with the sweating teacher and looked at me, startled.

"Uh, can I help you with something?" He asked, quirking one of his eyebrows, the bell around his neck tinkling. Oh yes, his dress sense…not that the guy has any. Today he was wearing his favorite short blue jacket- that was currently draped over the back of his chair- that had circular metal plates on the front of it- who would wear that, and not be considered a looser? Only Train Heartnet- with a tight, wide necked short sleeved white shirt that reached past his hips, loosening around his waist, and black pants that were way to tight- I couldn't help but wonder how he got circulation down there- and black boots. And the bell. Oh yes, he had a small golden bell on his, attached to a thick red collar that kept the thing on his neck. Why would someone wear that? Apparently- from what I'd heard from girls in the locker room- him, and everyone else, thought it was kinky. Well, everyone else but me thought so, anyway. Yes, Rin thought it was kinky, even though she already had her own boyfriend, Jenos.

"Yes, I would like a burger and fries, thank you." I replied back, still glaring at him. He looked a little bit more surprised, knowing that I hated fast food.

"So you decided to break that ridicules diet? Great!" He said, faux happiness on his handsome features. He leaned foreword slightly, enough so that I could see the number XIII tattooed under his left collarbone in black ink. I just grimaced slightly, and swiftly turned around, staring at the board again, glad that I was in the front row so that no one was turned around, staring at me. But the downside to his position, he was behind me.

I titled my head up a bit, ignoring him, since I had no good comeback. I never was good with comeback, I never could remember them, or I stuttered when I tried to say them, ruining the effect, 'I'm not on a diet…' I thought.

"So, no good comeback?" I could hear the laughter in his deep voice, chiding me. I frowned, and ducked my head down, burying my face in the textbook, a huge blush on my once pale face. Now I was cherry red.

The entire class had watched the exchange between us, and were currently looking at me like I was some sort of freak. The girls looked envious that The Train Heartnet was talking to me, and not them. 'Oh believe me, if I could, I would gladly switch with one of you twits,' I thought to myself, busying myself with the cover again, and then I remember the initial purpose for all this. The play!

"Um, Mrs. Atella…I know the answer." I mumble, still red, ignoring the indignant brunette behind me. One of the girls near me snicker.

"Of course she knows the answer! She's like a walking dictionary!" I heard her whisper to her friend, who also began to snicker. I look down again, shame on my face, but I try to shake it off. Why should I be ashamed that I would do good in life and they would spend the rest of their's flipping meat at a burger joint?

"Oh, of course, Ms. Minatsuki. Please answer." she was telling me, still recovering from Train's attack.

I smile to myself, "The line '_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_' is from Shakespeare's original work: Romeo and Juliet." I state proudly, my eyes shining. Finally! We were going to read Romeo and Juliet!

"Yes, well done. We will be reading the play: Romeo and Juliet By: Shakespeare. Now, this is going to be an important part of your grade! And your final…well…we will be borrowing the auditorium from the drama club and we will be performing!" she exclaims excitedly, "Now, we will need to pick roles for the characters." she said, her brown eyes gleaming in happiness.

The students around me looked hesitant, and I felt cold shock running through my veins. Performing! No one had ever said anything about that! Well, I would not be on stage, that was for sure! I had horrid stage fright.

"Now, raise your hand if you want the part," Mrs. Atella was explaining as she wrote the names of the characters on the whiteboard. I paled- even more if that was possible- and looked a Rin, who smiled at me. She was a natural born stage performer, so of course she would be happy. She even had the body too: tall, curves in all the right places, evenly proportioned, big green eyes and collarbone length light purple hair. And no, she did not dye it. It is natural, by some phenomenon. Plus, she was attractive, she knew it, and loved to flaunt it. Rin wore super short skirts, revealing shirts and tall, thigh-length black boots. But, she was never called a slut or…anything of that sort. She was cool, but people could not understand why she hung out with me, the looser. They would never understand.

"I want a part…" she muttered to me, "what should I go for? Juliet?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"You have to kiss someone. I have the feeling Jenos won't like that." I muttered back. She nodded.

"Well…what then?"

"Hmmm…how about…" I thought, drawing on my -nonexistent- memory of Romeo and Juliet characters, "…A-ha! You could be Lady Capulet!" I exclaim. Seeing Rin's confused look, I continue, "She is Juliet's mother!"

Comprehension dawned on Rin's face, "Ah, ok!" I nodded, and turned back to the board, watching to see who got which part.

Just as I turned, Mrs. Atella calls out: "Now, who wants the part of Romeo?" all the boys in the class started muttering to themselves or their friends. I hear Train and his beast friend Sven talking.

"You should do it, dude." Sven was saying.

"Nah, I don't like plays." Train rebuked. Just then, I heard Sven chuckle, and glanced over my shoulder to see…

Sven shove Train onto his feet- who had a startled look on his face- and shout behind him, in a voice that did not really sound like a good imitation of Train, "I'll be Romeo!"

The entire class turned to look at Train, who paused, then grinned again, "Yeah." he said, that cocky smirk on his face. And all the girls erupted.

"Oh Train-"

"He's so hot!"

"I love you-"

"You be an awesome Ro-"

I put my head on the desk, covering my ears. 'Oh great,' I thought, 'Another migraine.'

"Now now!" Mrs. Atella shouted, calming the class, "Ok," she said when the class was sufficiently quiet, "Train Heartnet, you will be Romeo…as you evidentially wanted to be…" she stated, turning and writing his name next to Romeo's. And I felt a sense of dread. "Now, we will need a Juliet." And again, the class was gone. Well, more specifically, the girls were.

"Oh my-"

"I'm a good act-"

"I'll DO IT-"

"Train and I were-"

"If Train's Romeo then I'll be his Jul-"

"QUIET!" Mrs. Atella's voice exploded through the class, shutting up the girls who were making the racket. Well, that would be all of them. Except me and Rin, "Now. I. Will. Pick." She said, and the girls all looked her, a pleading look in their eyes, "The person who will play Juliet will have to know the material in and out. They must work hard, and be a good student and performer. She must be willing to give this her all, studying her lines so much that she will **_not_** be able to go to the mall." Mrs. Atella said, whispering the last part like it was a curse word. And, judging by the looks on some of these girl's faces, it was.

I felt a cold sense of dread fill me. No…she wouldn't pick me. I mean, I do not exactly scream Juliet. No, I was just being egotistical. She wouldn't pick me…

"And that person is…"

'Not me, not me, not me, not me, not me, not me….' I scream silently, squeezing my eyes shut, sinking in my chair.

"Ms. Saya Minatsuki!" She exclaims, looking at me, like she somehow expects me to be happy. Let me tell you, I am not. Try mortified.

"What?!" a girl screeches.

"Her?!"

"But she's not-"

"Even pretty!" The girls were exclaiming, no longer excited. Nope, they looked pissed.

I lowered my gaze, my face heating up again.

"Well, well. It looks like we'll be working together, partner." said Train's voice in my ear. I glanced over at him. Sometime during the fray he had seated himself again, and was now looking at me smugly.

"It's not like I even want this…" I mutter, still in shame. Whatever Train said next was drowned out by the bell. 'Saved by the bell…' I thought, and looking over at my classmates, I got the feeling that I was not saved. All the girls were glaring at me, hatred written on their faces. Even Creed, Train creepy stalker guy, was glaring at me like he had wanted to be Juliet. He probably did…

"C'mon Saya." Rin said, pulling on my shirt-sleeve. I gulped, and stood, eyeing the other girls, who were walking out, carefully. They glared back at me, animosity written all over their faces. I look down, and grab my black shoulder bag, pulling it onto my shoulder. I look up again, and seeing that no one else is in the classroom, I begin to walk foreword.

"Hang on," Mrs. Atella's voice calls out to me, and I freeze, cursing my luck, "I want to talk to you, Saya, and you too," She said, her voice no longer sounding friendly, "Train." the guy in question halted, his hand on the door, halting in his attempt to escape.

"Eh…heh, heh…" He laughed slightly, turning around, ruffling his hair. I think that he already had enough gel in his hair, he didn't need to mess it up anymore, "Sorry."

"Well, anyway…" Mrs. Atella says, "I want you two to start cracking on the lines. Are you both free tonight?" I nod, feeling another sense of dread, and so does Train, "Well, would one of you be willing to give up your evening so that the other can come over to practice?" She asks us, and I nod sadly, sincerely wishing that I was not free.

"Yes, my house is free." I mutter. Train nods at me, a grin on his face again.

"Ok. Can I have directions, or are you expecting me to be a mind-reader?" He asks me, and I snort lightly.

"No, I do not expect you to be a mind-reader. Here, these are directions…" I say as I pull out a stray piece of paper and a pen, and write down the way, "Ok. What time is good?" I ask, while thinking to myself as to how weird this feels, writing down directions, him coming over…its almost like we're a…couple. I gulp slightly. Oh, god. I shake my head slightly as I finish writing and stuff the pen back into my bag. I shove the paper at Train, who looks a little taken aback at my sudden harshness.

"Uh, is seven ok?" he asks me, still a little hesitant. I nod my head.

"Yeah. Seven's fine." I say, pulling my bag up higher onto my shoulder, and walking quickly out of the classroom.

As I quickly walk out onto the walkway between classes, I hear a voice call out to me. I ignore him, walking quickly to the front doors of the building. Of course, he catches up to me easily. Stupid in-shape jock.

"Hey, what's up?" Train asks me. I roll my eyes as I try to push open the door, which suddenly has gotten a lot heavier. I look up to see him, holding the door closed, looking down at me with those amber eyes of his. I never noticed how tall he was. A head taller than me. It is a little intimidating.

"Umm…can I go? I need to study." I tell him, wrinkling my nose slightly in annoyance.

"No. Not until you tell me what your problem is." he said, almost glaring at me. I tighten my mouth.

"I'm just in a bad mood."

"No. You were fine until she mentioned that you would be Juliet. Are you scared?" He seemed to think for a moment, "Are you scared of kissing me?" He asked, a sly smile on his face. My eyes went wide and my breath caught. Kissing?

"K-kissing?" I vocalize my thoughts, "No one said anything about kissing…" Great job Mr. Smooth. I was already uncomfortable with him coming over, but now I have to **kiss him!?**

He just took it smoothly, "Oh, so you are nervous,"

'Yeah, no duh, Sherlock,' I thought.

"We could…you know…practice here." he said, quirking his head slightly. I gape at him.

"Wha…." I couldn't even vocalize my thoughts, though that may be a good thing, "N…no! Why would I want to kiss you?!" I exclaim, throwing myself on the door, catching him off guard and banging the door open, "Sorry. Gotta run." I say, and salute him as I run away. As I run, I think to myself. That is the bad thing about running, you know? It gives you time to think. And in my case, that is a bad thing. I a sigh of relief escaped my mouth when I saw my mother's car parked in the parking lot, waiting for me. I jogged over, and pulled open the door. Mom greats me with a smile. "Hey, honey. How was your day?" She asks me, her smile so bright it could light up the world. I love my mom. I actually have a better relationship with her than most girls my age do with their moms.

"Oh, it was great. By the way, expect company tonight around…oh, say…seven." I say, raising my eyebrows slightly in emphasis.

My mom looks surprised, "Your friend Rin coming over?"

"Uh…no. not Rin." I say, looking down again. God sakes, Saya, get a grip.

"Oh, who then?" My mom inquires. A surprised look comes over her face, "A-a boy?!" The way she says it…its like I won American Idol or something. Like it's a huge achievement.

"Yes," At her face, I quickly go on before she starts to make wedding plans, "In English, my class just started Romeo and Juliet, and I got the part of Juliet…" I paused, trying to figure out how to word this, "And my 'partner' is Romeo…well that's obvious, but anyway, Mrs. Atella signed us both up for a study session at one of our houses, and ours was free…so…." I finish with a slight grimace. I'm sure that if she wasn't driving, she would have leaped on me with happiness.

"Oh, Saya, that is wonderful!" She exclaims. 'No, it's not.' I think, "I'll have to cook the-" she starts. Oh god, not the meals.

"Mom! He'll already've had dinner. **No **cooking." I state, looking at her sternly.

"Oh, alright…" she sighs. I nodded my head, and closed my eyes for a moment, letting my mind have peace for a moment, for it would not have any rest in the coming hours.

* * *

"Saya! Your friend is here!" My mom calls to me through the doorway into the living room, in which I am currently resting. Or was, anyway. "Time to go and meet him!" She exclaims quietly to herself, looking overly happy.

"Mom look, no squeeing in happiness over this guy, alright. I don't even like him. In fact, I hate him." I tell her, and some of the light dies from her eyes. I sigh, and turn, going to the front door and opening it, "Time for me to go to my death…" I mutter as I walk out. Oh, it would figure that he had a nice car. Stupid, rich popular boy. I snorted lightly as I walk over to the door, and stand about five feet away from it. Stupid, shiny Mercedes-owning boy.

Train rolls down his window, and look at me as he turns the car off, "Nice, eh?" He asks. How should I know? It's not like I spend hours of time looking at cars. I'm not a guy.

But I decide to humor him, "Yeah, it's nice. But I won't come any closer, I don't want to get infected." And with that, I turn and walk away. I hear the car door open, and then slam shut and Train's footfalls as he followed me up our pathway. I pause when I get to the front door, letting him catch up. Not that he needs to. Stupid rich, popular boy that owns a Mercedes and has long legs. And a high metabolism.

"This is home." I say, and walk in, holding the door open for Train as he walks in, surveying the place. He nods, looking around, his eyes bright.

"It's nice," he says, smiling at me. I nod, trying to hide my own blush.

Just then my mom comes in. 'At least she's not jumping on him…' I think as she come up to Train and holds her hand out to shake, who shakes hands with her. I can't help but notice how large his hand is compared to mom's. Then again, mom's not a very big person…

"Welcome. I am Saya's mom, Ari." She says, and he smiles widely at her.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Minatsuki." He says to her, and my poor mom is trying desperately to keep from swooning. I decide to intervene.

"Ok. C'mon Heartnet," I say, and walk toward the living room where my textbook and papers lay on one of the twp couches. I hear Train say goodbye to my mom and follow me.

"Your mother's very nice," he offers, looking a bit sheepish. I frown at him.

"Yes. She is," I say, and push one of two packets of dialogue at him, "Ok. Let's start, Romeo."

* * *

"Ok, lets try it again: '_I'll go along, no sight to be shown, But rejoice in the splendor of mine own.'_" I say, not even attempting to mimic the deep baritone that was Romeo's voice. I'm more like a soprano.

"Ok… 'I'll go along, no sight to be shown, But rejoice in the s-splendor of mine…? Own….?" Train stumbled through the line, looking a bit sick. I shook my head slightly. "What does that mean?" He asks me.

I sigh and close my eyes, sending a silent prayer to the gods that I shant not kill him. Great, not I'm even thinking in Shakespeare, "It means that Romeo will go along with Benvolio to the party, but he will not look at other women, for he believes that none is fairer- more beautiful- then Rosaline," I explain. Train nods, looking a bit more understanding.

"Ok, so he is in love with this Rosaline…but then he meets Juliet and decides that she is the most beautiful woman of all and that they shall be married immediately? That's a bit fickle, don't you think?" He asks me, and I nod a bit in response.

"Yes, but remember in Shakespeare's time, this would be a common thing. Men saw a woman that they liked, and wanted to marry immediately. I expect that it is a territorial thing, like men today…just a bit less dramatic." I say.

"So…pretty much, Romeo wanted Juliet because she was sexy." Train says. I nod again, and look at the clock. I'm surprised to find that it is 11:00 at night.

"Wow, it's late!" I exclaim, "You should get going."

"Yeah…" Train says, and puts his books back into his bag and walks toward the door.

"Do you need my to walk you out?"

"Nah. See you tomorrow, Juliet!" He says, and waves slightly as he walks out. I sigh, and arrange the books so that the room is no longer a mess.

"_'Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say good night till it be morrow.' _" I quote to myself, "Ok, time for bed!" I say, stretching my arms and walking off to my bedroom.

* * *

I sit on the dry green grass, sipping my 'Slim-Fast' smoothie. No matter what Rin says, I am not drinking it to loose weight. It just tastes good, and stays cold for a while, despite the blazing heat that the sun is currently exhibiting. I take another sip, and look back down at the book I am currently reading, some really good romance novel. I couldn't care to remember the name at the moment, though.

Rin came over, and plopped next to me, a smile on her pretty face. "Hey, can you help me with the Romeo and Juliet packet that we had for homework last night? I didn't understand one part." She tells me, and I nod. She grins again in thanks and pulls out her binder- which was covered in pictures of people; Her and I at the beach, Her and Jenos, her at Prom…- and opens it, pulling the papers out with a flourish. I watch absentmindedly as she rifles through the packet, trying to find the page. Her triumphant gasp tells me she found it, and I was soon confirmed by her shoving the paper under my nose. "Here, where Romeo says:

'_O blessed, blessed night! I am afeard,_

_Being in night, all this is but a dream,_

_Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.'_ What does he mean?" she asks me, and I nod, running through the part in my head.

"What Romeo means is that he is afraid-" I start, but was cut off by a loud voice.

"Hey, you, Saya Minatsuki!" I turn my head around, looking perplexed. A tall girl stands a few feet from me, frowning at me, her hands on her slender hips. Her two companions copied her.

"Yes?" I ask, still surprised as to why this girl would want to speak to me. Maybe she needed help on the homework, too?

"Just who do you think you are?!" She snarls at me and I blink.

"Uh…Saya Minatsuki…? Who else would I be?"

"Oh, you think you're so funny don't you?" She exclaims, leaning down at me. I lean back slightly, not really appreciating having her hair in my face.

"No, I don't. I'm just answering your question." I state. A furious look came over her face.

"Oh, whatever, looser," She said, her perfect nose wrinkling slightly, "Just be sure that you do not mess with Train Heartnet."

"We're just partners in the play. That's all."

"Well, that better stay that way, or you'll be sorry. Train's mine. Remember that." And, with that, the popular girl and her clique went on their way, probably to the bathroom to whimper over how their mascara was not perfect.

I look back at Rin, who looks astonished. And I smirk a bit, and burst out laugh- ing. Rin soon joins me.

After our fit was over, Rin and I sat up again, and I continued telling her just what Romeo was talking about.

"Romeo is afraid that what just happened with Juliet- oh, don't give me that look! Nothing like that! Please stay with me- is only a dream, that it is only a figment of his imagination." I tell her, just as the bell- for lunch to end- rings. I sigh, and put away my book and stand, throwing my bag over my shoulder and brushing the dirt off my jeans. "Ok. Off to English!" I say, trying to be happy as I walk off, waving a goodbye to Rin, who did not notice, thanks to Jenos' face smashed against hers.

* * *

**Please, if you've read this far, REVIEW! Reviews are what make the author want to write more!! **


End file.
